This invention relates generally to a device for mounting a structure to the roof of a building, and in particular to a device for the remote mounting of a mast, ladder or similar structure to a building such as those used to house railroad switching equipment located alongside railroad tracks.
It is a common practice in the railroad industry to attach ladders, signal lights or other structures to a mast that is mounted to the roof of a building located near railroad tracks. Buildings of this type are generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,141. In mounting methods known to those skilled in the art, the support structure is mounted directly to the roof of a building. This causes certain problems such as water leakage through the roof and destabilization of the structure as the bolts become worn or as the integrity of the bolt holes deteriorate due to forces acting on the mast, such as wind and rain.
The mounting device of the present invention addresses these and other limitations of the prior art by mounting the mast support to an intermediate support structure rather than directly to the roof of the building.